Duskpaw
Story Dusk and Dawn were born to a kittypet mother Petal and a Clan cat father, Kinkfeather. As much as their mother loved her mate, she wanted her kits to have nothing to do with him or his lifestyle, so she never revealed to him that they were his kits. However, when Dusk and Dawn were three moons old, their mother died of a mysterious disease, incurable by twolegs. The twolegs that owned the little family of cats were then so distraught by Petal's death, they decided to give Dusk and Dawn away to new owners, for they didn't want to witness their deaths as well. The only problem was, they would be separated, and that was the thing the two kits wanted nothing less. Fortunately, Kinkfeather came to visit Petal one day, only to find out that she had passed on (to his impression StarClan). When he asked the kits who they were, Dawn told him they were Petal's daughters. Kinkfeather immediately put it together that he was their father and explained that to them. Dawn then explained their own predicament, that she and Dusk were to be separated. Kinkfeather could tell this could go wrong in so many ways, so he helped them escaped their housefolk and brought them to where he lived in RiverClan. At first, they were mostly mistreated because they were kittypets, but eventually most cats got over it, mostly because it was quickly evident they contained more of their father's warrior blood than their own kittypet blood. Dusk and Dawn became Duskkit and Dawnkit for the next two and a half moons, then were named apprentices. But ever since they can remember, the two sisters have had a special connection, deeper than the fact that they were related. They could always tell if the other was in trouble, and could even sometimes hear each others' thoughts, due to the fact that they were so close. Personality Compared to her twin sister, Duskpaw is the quiet, more reserved one. She is not shy, by any means, and will gladly say anything she wants, any time she wants. It's no secret that she tends to dislike most cats she meets. Her scarier or more dangerous emotions are shown much more often than her compassionate ones. Duskpaw tends to keep to herself, and usually only shares what she's really feeling with her sister. They have a very close, special bond. However, Duskpaw also has a harder time keeping her dangerous emotions in check. She is hot-headed, short-tempered and sassy. Her anger and fury can be blown up very easily, and it is best for cats to stay on her good side, no matter how much she doesn't talk to them when they are. This fact also makes Duskpaw very dangerous in battle. Because she has essentially let the darkness take her over, she will often not know when she goes too far during a battle. If things get too out of control for her, she can even end up killing another cat by accident. This is why she mostly keeps to herself, for she does not want bad things to happen due to her inability to keep herself under control. Category:Apprentices Category:RiverClan Characters Category:Ari's Characters